Shattered Reflections
by darksaphire
Summary: An orphan abandoned at birth, Rei was picked up and adopted by a mysterious man. Now several years later, he's become a spy from another team, bringing upon them the destruction of Kai and the Bladebreakers. Will Rei have the guts to betray his teammates?


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I promise I'll make this story just as exciting....i hope. 

Summary: Rei's an orphan and was picked up and adopted by ....a man...and now he's a spy from......another team, trying to bring down Kai and the rest of his team...what challenges face Rei and the blade breakers?

-----------------------------

Prologue

"The everlasting and golden desserts

Enlightened by the sun

From light to tempest the day converts

Darkness and turmoil have begun

Rain comes streaming down from the skies

Creating lakes of Mother Nature's tears

She weeps for her child who dies more everyday

Dewdrops of shadow filled with her fears

Thunder echoes quaking the terrain

As if angry for his great pain

Drops of rigid crystals fall as rain

Drowning him further in its widespread arms

The sadistic storm will pass you by

Until then Rei,

Please don't cry."

By Darksaphire(me) anonymous friend

-------------------------

Rei was tired. He had had and exhausting day and he just wanted to lay down in bed and sleep. Rei sighed and walked into the orphanage where he was to stay until he got old enough to be released. Of course Rei had been asked to join many families before but had refused to go with any of them. _Families are useless. Friends are useless. No one really cares about me, they care only for themselves. They fake it saying they love you, but in the end, they were just pretending. There's no use pretending anymore. I won't trust anyone ever again._ Such bitter thoughts, such bitter thoughts indeed.

Sure, he said that he wished to stay with his friends, but he knew better...they were just an excuse for him, to stay behind, to stay away from other people. He didn't need to get close to anyone else. No one else had cared for him. Not even his parents. They'd left him to die in the rain on the porch of a stranger...irony has it that it just so happens that it was the porch of an old man who owned the orphanage, who of course, died the next day.

Rei laughed bitterly at the memories. He'd been at this orphanage for 6 years and he was now 16, two more years in this god-forsaken place and he'd be out of here. Only two more years, but luck was not on his side. Luck never was on his side. Luck had brought a rugged and cruel man to the orphanage and that same man wanted to have Rei. Rei had been practicing beyblading with his friends when the man and a few bodyguards he assumed passed by. It had seemed that he was looking to adopt someone but when he caught sight of him...the man seemed oddly interested. Especially when he won the beyblade match.

The man had then come over ignoring the guide and the orphanage master and had scrutinized him, making Rei extremely uneasy. He then turned to the master and left with him to discuss...things. Later he had found out that the man wanted to adopt him and he had paid too heavy an amount for the master to not let him go, especially since the orphanage hasn't exactly been prosperous these last few years.

Hey it's not as if Rei expected the master to be loyal to him. Heck, he already knew the bastard didn't care about him. _No one does._ No matter how much he'd protested...he had to go. Rei sighed again. Tomorrow he would be leaving to live with a man who he didn't know the name of and it really scared him.

Rei, finally having arrived at his room collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

---

He was running.

Running so fast, and going so far...yet time seemed to move so slow around him. People were milling about without a care in the world. The world was but a blur.

He ran.

Panting heavily as he reached his limit and passed out on the ground. After a minute he regained consciousness to see that he had gone about 4 or 5 miles from the Orphanage, hardly seeing it as a little dot from where he was at. He panted, then gasped as he felt someone come towards him. He turned around.

No one was there.

He walked cautiously and there footsteps followed. He stopped. The footsteps stopped.

Someone was following him.

He ran. Ran so fast, He could've sworn he'd gone back in time. Made a warp in space. The universe. He looked around. No footsteps followed. He abruptly stopped at the scene displayed before him. A child was being placed in front of a house. _No... _There was a wailing as a small child cried, and two shadowed figures moved away from the house rapidly as if a bomb would go off in mere seconds. _This can't be...no..._

He'd had this dream before, there would be a murder. Everyday, everytime, this dream would occur, the child would be placed at the doorstep, the shadowed figures will run away, and an elderyly man would open the door and take the child in. Only to be given a painful death the next day.

_No...._

The scene seemed to warp and change around him creating the features of the house in daylight, then quickly warped back to the night. _NO! Stop this! _Another shadowed figure stalked around the house, hoping, waiting, thinking.......

To KILL.

_NO! STOP THIS NOW!!!_

An old man opened his door, probably to throw out the daily trash or to water the beautiful garden outside the home, hoping to catch a glimpse of the starry sky, not thinking that this will be the last day he enjoyed a walk in the park, the last day he would ever read the newspaper in early mornings, or the last day he would breathe. How unfortunate. _NOO!!!_

He raised a hand up to the scene. _No! GO BACK INSIDE!! YOU'LL DIE!! STOP!!! _A manical laughter rang in the air as the figure leapt up and brang down a long sharp silver sword. The man tried to scream, but it was too late. The old man was dead. He fell to his knees putting his hands over his ears and shut his eyes sharply, trying desperately to cling to his sanity. Blood sprayed everywhere, splattering on his face...He looked up only to find the assasin standing beside him, kneeling.....He looked into his eyes, only to find him staring up into a familiar pair of amber eyes. He screamed.

------

"AHHHHHH!" Rei sat straight up in bed, but was quickly sent back as blood came rushing to his head. He panted heavily. _Shit.....this is getting on my nerves, i have to deal with this soon...shit. I need some aspirin._

Rei sighed. This has got to be the hundreth millionth time he'd had that dream. It wouldn't leave him alone. That was for sure. Rei sighed again and slipped out of bed. It was probably about 5 in the morning seeing as it was still quite dark. He looked around the room. It only made him even more sick then he already was. The room was so......plain. It made him so miserable, just looking at the room reminded him how dull his life really was.

Rei trudged to his drawer taking out a towel so he could go take a shower. Apparently the orphanage was quite poor so the boys all shared a shower. As did the girls. Rei took his slippers as well as a change of clothes. He opened the door to go down the hall, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There in front of him were men in black suits and white lab coats, seemingly ready to take him.

Rei screamed. He turned to run back into his room but instead met with a man in a purple suit.

"Take him." With that Rei was out like a light. Barely registering the impact of something knocking him out from behind.

* * *

Darksaphire: O mai goodness.......-sigh-.....yes i know that i have yet to complete any of my other fics and i am really really sorry especially to you people who expect me to hurry up and continue the other fic i have from beyblade but i am just.....i dunno.....im at a dead end and i need help....will you guys please help me?

Well dont forget to review my fic! even if ur not a member of this website or an author, i would much appreciate your advice. THANK U!


End file.
